dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Earth
Earth is the third planet of the Sol system. Now home to a variety of super powered individuals and alien beings, Earth has faced multiple hostile threats but has always prevailed. History The Earth was formed around 4.5 billion years ago. Life began around 3.5 billion years ago and has evolved since then to a vast variation of creatures with the dominant species of the planet humans who created technology and society. Alien Invasion Aliens made contact with the planet in search of a missing member of their race revealing to the people of Earth the existence of life beyond their world. General Zod of Krypton demanded that the Earth hand over Kal-El to his custody otherwise it will face the consequences. Zod landed his Black Zero and began his search for Kal-El where he and his forces tracked Kal-El to the small town of Smallville where he and his forces were attacked by the United States of America Armed Forces who were no match for the highly powerful Kryptonians. Kal-El revealed himself however and protecting the humans where his many years of using his powers proved too much for Zod and his forces who fled. Activating the World Engine, Zod began terraforming the planet into a new Krypton, which would kill all of Earth's native species, but Kal-El, now dubbed 'Superman' destroyed the world engine as Colonel Hardy and Emil Hamilton sacrificed themselves for the world by flying a C-17 carrying Kal-El's Spaceship into Black Zero sucking all the Kryptonians except Superman and Zod back into the Phantom Zone. Kal-El and Zod battled after in Metropolis resulting in Superman reluctantly snapping Zod's neck. The Presence of Superman Two years after the Battle of Metropolis the world had become divided on the existence of Superman. While many welcomed Superman and seeing has actions during the Black Zero event as evidence of his benevolence and wanting to help. Many such as Billonare and vigilante Bruce Wayne also known as The Batman thought of him as a unchecked God who could destroy the Earth in matter of seconds and began preparing for ways to stop and even kill the Alien hero. Geography The Earth's terrain varies greatly from place to place. About 70% of the surface is covered by water while the rest is covered by land. Most of the land is covered by rocky mountain areas whilst some other areas of land are not as rocky or are much more flat. Simply, Earth is perfect for sustaining life in all its forms, but for this reason is a popular target for hostile invaders. Notable Locations *'Atlantis' *'Canada' *'India' *'Kahndaq' *'Kazakhstan' *'Kenya' *'Mexico' *'Turkey' *'United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland' **'London' *'United States of America' **'Metropolis' is a large city in the state of Delaware in the United States of America. It is seen as the "City of Tomorrow" and is notably home to the super-hero Superman and also multi billionaire Lex Luthor. It is also the headquarters of the Daily Planet newspaper. **'New York City' is the largest city in the United States. Nicknamed the "Big Apple", it is home to some of the world's most prestigious theaters and restaurants. **'Gotham City' is a city located on the United States' east coast that is home to the vigilante known as Batman. **'Washington D.C.' is the capital of the United States. It is home to several national monuments and museums as well as the official residence of the President. **'Midway City' is a large city located in the state of Michigan. **'Smallville '''is a small town located in Kansas. It's where the Kent Family lives and where they raised Superman before he moved to Metropolis. **[[Central City|'Central City']] is a city that is home to the superhero, Flash Notable Humans ''See Also: Human *Lex Luthor *Bruce Wayne *Lois Lane *Perry White *Amanda Waller Notable Super-Heroes *Superman *Batman *Wonder Woman *Aquaman *Flash *Cyborg *Shazam Notable Super-Villains *Captain Boomerang *Joker *Doomsday *Harley Quinn *Deadshot *Killer Croc Appearances *Man of Steel: Superman Saves Smallville *Man of Steel: Superman's Superpowers *Man of Steel: The Early Years *Man of Steel: The Fate of Krypton *Man of Steel Prequel *''Man of Steel'' *Man of Steel (Novel) *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Prequel *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Playground Heroes *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Field Trip *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Picture Proof *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Lights Out *Guide to the Caped Crusader/Guide to the Man of Steel: Movie Flip Book *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Crossfire *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Upstairs/Downstairs *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Tech Manual *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' *''Suicide Squad'' *Suicide Squad: Behind the Scenes with the Worst Heroes Ever *Suicide Squad (Novel) *''Justice League'' *''The Flash'' *''Aquaman'' *''Shazam'' *''Untitled Justice League film'' *''Cyborg'' *''Green Lantern'' *''Untitled Batman film'' *''Untitled Superman film'' }} Trivia *To most alien forms, Earth is known as Gaia. Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Man of Steel Category:Batman Vs. Superman Category:Suicide Squad Category:Wonder Woman Category:Justice League Part 1 Category:The Flash Category:Aquaman Category:Shazam Category:Justice League Part 2 Category:Cyborg Category:Green Lantern Category:Batman Category:Superman Category:Justice League